Run Ins
by The Stark in the TARDIS
Summary: Harry runs into Cho, who invites herself to lunch, but she's in for a nasty surprise! Cho!Bashing H/G ONE-SHOT


A/N Ok, this happens Post DH. Harry and Ginny are engaged. Ginny is playing for the Holyhead Harpies.

Harry was having a pretty good day. He had had a good morning. He had managed to finish his report for the latest raid he had done and he was able to hand it in. The worst thing about being an Auror was the paperwork. There were mounds of it, and it never seemed to go away. His partner Chris liked to joke that even if they levitated a cat out of a tree while walking down the street, they would have to do paperwork.

So he was happy that his afternoon would be void of filling out asinine forms.

He was also meeting his fiancée, Ginny, for lunch at the Leaky Cauldron. They both had very busy schedules and didn't usually see each other often. Ever since Harry had moved out of the Burrow and into a flat in Muggle London, he didn't see as much of Ginny as he would have liked.

Ginny also had frequent practices, seeing as she was a starting chaser for the Holyhead Harpies.

They saw each other at least four times a week, but still they missed each other.

Their wedding was set in mid October, and it being May, they had a lot to plan. So one of the reasons they were meeting up was to make a few decisions on the wedding.

To tell the truth both Harry and Ginny didn't care much about the wedding. They cared a lot for the ceremony, for the act of becoming man and wife, but they could care less about the colour of the napkins and centerpieces. They would have eloped if Molly wouldn't have beheaded them both.

Harry had a few minutes to kill, so he went into Flourish and Blotts. Ginny had mentioned that they had released a recent Harpies calendar, so Harry decided to buy one. He looked through the calendar section and found the Harpies calendar.

It had a picture of the whole team on the cover. He easily found Ginny with her flaming red hair and her dazzling smile. He also saw Angelina, his soon to be sister in law, George's wife.

Flipping open the calendar, he flipped the pages until he got to August. Ginny was pleased when she found out her picture would be on the month of her birthday.

In the picture Ginny was riding her broomstick, Quaffle tucked under her arm, red hair streaming out behind her.

He purchased the calendar and just as he left the bookstore, he heard a voice call his name.

"Harry!"

He automatically turned around to see Cho Chang, hios ex girlfriend walking towards him.

"Hey Cho," he said.

"SO, Harry what have you been up to. Other than saving the world!" Cho said. Harry noticed how she batted her eyes.

"Uh, well nothing much, you know. Same old, same old." He replied. He didn't know what to say to her, they had broken up back in his fifth year, and he hadn't really talked to her since.

"Yeah, life has been pretty busy." She said, batting her eyelashes again," You really have changed, you know. From Auror training,"

As she said this, she looked Harry up and down before smiling.

Harry knew what was happening. It had happened to him many times before. He was often approached by women, who flirted shamelessly with him. It was quite annoying.

"Yeah, well I have to go to the Leaky for lunch…" he trailed off

"Oh! I'd love to come! Thank you!" she exclaimed

"Oh, er ok." He stuttered.

He didn't know what Ginny would say, but he knew she would be mad.

Cho chattered about things while they made the short walk to the pub. They walked in, and Harry approached the table with Ginny.

"Hey love, sweetheart, honey, I missed you," he said, kissing her on the cheek. He hoped she knew that this surely wasn't planned

"Cho," said Ginny.

"Oh, Ginny, nice to see you. I didn't know you and Harry were still together." She said, startled, "You are still together right. I didn't think it would last."

Ginny looked furious as they all sat down.

"So, you are still dating right?" asked Cho

"Yes," Harry said, starting to get annoyed.

A glint of mischief flashed in Ginny's eyes before she added, "We won't be dating in October though,"

Cho seemed to brighten at this information.

"You know," she said, "not all relationships last. Maybe you two weren't just meant to be."

Ginny faked shock before laughing lightly, "I didn't mean we were going to breakup. When I said we weren't going to be dating, I meant we were going to be married!"

Cho looked startled, "You mean, you're engaged?"

"Yes," Ginny said simply, holding out her hand, showing the gorgeous emerald and diamond ring Harry had given her.

"Oh, erm, I need to go and-bye." Cho stuttered before leaving the pub in a hurry.

Both Harry and Ginny burst out laughing.

"You know Gin," started Harry after they had recovered from their hysterics," that wasn't very nice."

"Well Mr. Potter," she said wickedly, "when it comes to you, I'm not a very nice person."

A/N I don't know if I like this or not. I didn't know how to end it, so it is kinda crappy. Tell me what you think in a review. Just a little thing that popped into my head. I never bought the Harry is friends with Cho who is nice. I hated Cho in the fifth book. I never like Cho/Harry. So I might be a little harsh, but she deserves it! Cho Harry and Ginny can never be all buddy buddy in my head, so I was pretty harsh.


End file.
